


Don't Stare (Your Beauty Blinds Me)

by artificiallyexotic



Series: Shortfics & Oneshots [2]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, and wonpils eyes are beautiful, basically a dopil cuddle fic, dowoon is whipped, how have i been missing out on this, no plot but that's okay, non au ig, this ship is so cute wtf, v short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 02:41:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15596430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artificiallyexotic/pseuds/artificiallyexotic
Summary: Despite the fact Dowoon doesn't like sleeping in his bed, he doesn't dare move when Wonpil climbs in





	Don't Stare (Your Beauty Blinds Me)

Wonpil finds himself uncomfortably cramped in Dowoon's small bed at eleven in the evening before a day full of schedules. He's unbelievably tired and the warmth of the blankets and his friend are starting to lull him into a peaceful slumber. He has one arm around ther younger's waist and the other pressed between their chests with his elbow pressing softly against Dowoon's torso. He knows well that Dowoon would be attempting to quietly climb out of his bed and tiptoe into the sitting room to sleep on the couch, but Wonpil knows of his friends obvious crush on him. He knows Dowoon wouldn't ignore the chance to cuddle with him, even if it meant discomfort. 

Dowoon has an arm under his head with the other pulling the elder closer by his hips, tightening his legs around Wonpil's. They lie in silence with Wonpil blinking lazily, each blink threatening to make him fall asleep. It doesn't help when a small smile graces Dowoon's face as he moves the arm under his head to tangle his fingers in Wonpil's hair.

Wonpil sleepily smiles back, nuzzling his head into the pillow. He loved the feeling of rough fingertips dragging softly ever so often against his scalp and the way Dowoon's fingers press down on his clothed hip when he shifts into a slightly different position to keep his arm from going numb. Okay, so maybe Wonpil started to develop a crush on his friend, but that doesn't mean he had the confidence to tell him right away. 

Wonpil closes his eyes for a few seconds too long and he feels the thumb on his hip rub circles into his shirt. He hums almost inaudibly, forcing his eyes open to look at Dowoon.

"Have I ever told you," Dowoon whispers hazily, pausing and looking over at the door when he hears Jaehyung yelling something, "that your eyes are the most beautiful thing in the world?"

Wonpil shakes his head, yawning tiredly. He believes his eyes are one of his least attractive features, despite fans commenting on how they love them and their appreciation posts that Jaehyung finds and reads to him to make Wonpil squirm in delight. 

"Well they are." Dowoon mumbles into the silence, noticing Wonpil's cheeks turn pink. He brushes the hair away from his the elders forehead with the hand that was once on his hip. He brings it down to his face and caresses the spot slightly above his cheekbone. Dowoon fights the urge to protest when Wonpil's hand leaves his waist, but it grabs his own hand and intertwines their fingers together loosely.

Dowoon brings their hands foreword and presses his lips on Wonpil's knuckles, leaving them there for a couple of seconds before putting his hand back on his crush's hip. Wonpil shifted closer, wrapping his arm back around Dowoon's waist and resting his forehead on the younger's chest.

"I think I like you." Wonpil says, his words muffled.

Dowoon can feel his heart skip a beat at the five words and he can't help but break out into a wide smile. "I know I like you."

He knows that Wonpil is happy to finally hear the words when he tightens his arm around Dowoon's waist and decides to let himself fall asleep, content with the time they spent together tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> I probably should work on //all my other fics// but nah


End file.
